


The Result of Hiroki’s Uneven Temper

by masayuki



Category: Musical Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayuki/pseuds/masayuki
Summary: So what if Hiroki is more unbearable than usual? But little does he know, his uneven temper will give him what he wants now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReddishSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReddishSky/gifts).



> Special gift for dear Sora, my partner in this wonderful things about Miube and Ikumin, I hope this will satiate both our needs, because these two are just too cute. Especially that cute Miube. Also, I’m new to this 3rd Season Hyoutei so I’m so sorry for every wrong or any OOC-ness here. This was born because of Miube and Ikumin’s interaction on Twitter where Miube said ‘Daisuki na Ikumin’ and ‘I’m not jealous’ tweets and the fact that Miube cooked something for Ikumin. You can check it on Miube’s twitter account. Also, I’m sorry if I mess with the timeline, be it stage performance’s date or any other date. Lastly, please forgive my english because english isn’t my first languange and I’m learning another whole new languange now. Well now onto the story~

————

Seigaku vs Hyoutei’s performance is officially over now and all nine of them are changing their clothes from Hyoutei’s team shirt to their own more casual clothes. All of Seigaku Team members are graduating today, such an emotional performance they had earlier and Hiroki can’t say he didn’t feel sad because damn he is. Especially because Zaiki will not be there to give him guidance about this musical or helping him in any other things like his school homework. Next time, there will be a whole new Seigaku and truthfully, Hiroki feels a little bit nervous, what kind of people will they be, what kind of performance will they give. Lots of things going on in his head and he doesn’t realize when someone’s creeping behind him.

“Keep frowning like that and you’ll get wrinkles on your forehead earlier than any of us, Hiroki,” says a familiar voice just right behind Hiroki before a hand clasped on his shoulder, bringing his body close to another.

Hiroki shrugged off the hand on his left shoulder before moving away to put his wig on its designated place carefully before answering with flat voice. “It’s none of your business if I do get wrinkles.”

The boy behind him just snickered before moving closer again. “Yeah, I know, but it is surely will be bad if suddenly dear King Atobe have wrinkles when he shouldn’t even have it on the first place. Imagine how fans will react.”

“What do you want, Ikumi?” Hiroki turn his body to face the taller boy, it’s irritating to look up like this when he clearly doesn’t want to.

The said boy, Isaka Ikumi, just give Hiroki a small smile and tilting his head a bit. “Why are you so sour, Hiroki? Is it because Seigaku’s graduating?”

Hiroki only give Ikumi one flat glare before turning his body away again to clean up his own table from all those make-up he used earlier. Why Yamabuki have to take a long time with their interview anyway? Hiroki think to himself. He ignore Ikumi’s presence altogether. Hiroki know that it’s unfair that Ikumi get the cold shoulder but it’s Ikumi’s own fault to come up to him when he clearly doesn’t want to talk to anyone before the interview. Then suddenly a hand come up to his exposed nape and give a brief squeeze there before he get enveloped on a single arm hug from behind.

“Smile, Hiroki, you look better when you smile,” Ikumi leaned his head on Hiroki’s head and give Hiroki a slight kiss on his head’s right side, “You know I love your smile the most.”

A sigh escape from that pink lips, making Ikumi feel that need to kiss the pout away but he is a decent man and Hiroki is only 17 years old, so he hold himself back. And he get his reward, Hiroki’s tense shoulders sagged a bit before his head leaned on Ikumi’s shoulder.

“It’s just so sad that they’re graduating. We’ve been together on this project not for long and then they’re gone,” Hiroki mumbled.

“It is not a long time indeed, but I think it’s going to be okay, this will pass with time,” Ikumi run his hand through Hiroki’s soft hair as he give his answer.

“I know that, it’s just too much for now,” Hiroki circled his hands on Ikumi’s waist and bury his face on Ikumi’s neck, searching for a little comfort that he always found when he hug the taller boy like this.

And then someone, an annoying someone cat calls at them. “Save the public display of affection for more private time, will you?”

“I’m sorry if I make you jealous, Satsuki,” Ikumi laugh but he doesn’t let Hiroki go from his arms.

But the mood was shattered when that annoying Gakuto actor start to looking for Ikumi’s attention just like now. Hiroki sighed, feeling irritated all over again for another different reason from before, he shrugged Ikumi’s arms and stepped away from Ikumi and checking himself on the mirror once more.

“Hiroki?” Ikumi asked, confuse lacing his voice, “You sure you okay now?”

Hiroki just sighed. “Yes, I’m okay, no need to worry.” And then he walk briskly towards the open door.

“Wait, Hiroki,” Ikumi try to reach the smaller boy but says boy is more than capable to make himself slippery like an eel if he doesn’t want to get catched, courtesy of his capability in ballet, maybe.

“Aaah, it seems he’s in one of his moody moods,” Akiyoshi says after Hiroki is completely out of their dressing room.

“Why don’t we go to the interview room now? I bet Yamabuki’s done already,” says Shunsuke.

“Come on, don’t think about it too much, Ikumi,” Satsuki clapped Ikumi’s back and pushed him to walk.

————

Hiroki stared at four chairs in front of him, a frown etched on his forehead, one of the staff already told him which chair is his. And just like usual, Ikumi’s will be on his left and Akiyoshi’s on his right, question is will Satsuki claim the one chari left beside Ikumi’s? The answer is kind of obvious for him, both Ikumi and Satsuki is getting closer as days passed, Hiroki assumed it’s because both of their roles demand. Hiroki doesn’t want to get jealous, doesn’t want to think of any other reason beside that. But then again, why I have to think about their relationship? Whether they get closer as friends or more, it’s none of my business, Hiroki think again and then sighed when he hear noise coming from the hallway. The rest of the Hyotei team’s here. Time to put away his mundane thoughts and focus on this interview.

“Utsumi-san, please have a sit on the far right chair. And then Miura-san, Isaka-san dan Kitano-san on the far left chair, please,” says one of the staff, “The rest, please stand behind the chairs.”

“Thank you,” says Hiroki and then he walk to his designated chair.

The rest following him and take their own place as the staff says, Satsuki is chatting excitedly with Tamura Shogo who play as Akutagawa Jirou while putting his hand on one of Ikumi’s shoulder, that... that put Hiroki’s mood worse than before. Why does Satsuki have to be so touchy with Ikumi today and basically irritating him today?

“Okay, everyone, recording will be in one minute, please get ready,” says another staff.

“Ooohh, I’m excited,” Akiyoshi says, grinning to Hiroki.

“Yeah, me too,” Hiroki can’t help but smiling at Akiyoshi.

“Did you eat too much sugar again, Akki? Why are you so excited anyway?” Yamazaki Shogo snickered.

“I’m not eating too much sugar and I’m excited because after this, we’ll have long holiday before we comeback again,” Akiyoshi explained.

Hiroki just nod his head and accidentally turning to his right and resulting a brief eye contact between him and Ikumi, and as usual, Ikumi is smiling that bright smile Hiroki like. And that smile always rendered him speechless so he just stare at Ikumi and give Ikumi a tight smile before facing forward again. He doesn’t know a spark of hurt on Ikumi’s eyes.

“Okay everyone, we’ll start in fifteen seconds,” says one of the staff, “Okay, five, four, three...”

And the interview began.

————

Hiroki is officially in bad mood now. Ikumi just have to talk about his duet song with Satsuki from the very beginning and both of them were so excited when they’re talking about that. Hiroki already gave Ikumi his famous glare couple times when they were still recording that interview and Hiroki couldn’t careless if their fans will be able to see how sour he is on that video. He doesn’t give a single damn, he just want to go home and take a bath and maybe have some sweets before sleep. He doesn’t give a damn if those sweets will make his cheeks chubbier than it already is. Someone is calling his name when he stormed out of the room and fast-walk to Hyotei’s dressing room to grab all his belonging and get away from here before he exploded in front of everyone.

“Hiroki!” the voice is calling him again. He ignored it.

“Uh, let’s go back before we lose him,” Akiyoshi says timidly.

Of course Hiroki will be the first arriving on their dressing room and then he grab all his belonging and stuffed it carelessly into his bag when a hand clasped around his wrist.

“Why are you in such a hurry, Hiroki?” Ikumi is asking him with his ever soft voice.

Hiroki shrugged off Ikumi’s hand from his. “None of your business.”

“But...”

“Ikumi, let’s go to the arcade tonight!” Satsuki drapped his arm around Ikumi’s shoulder. Hiroki tensed and he’s seething, he might be erupting smoke from his ears.

“A-ah, I don’t know, Satsuki,” Ikumi answered, calmly and slowly removing Satsuki’s arm from his shoulder. Hiroki let himself cheer a bit, on his head of course.

“Eh? But why?” Satsuki whined. Hiroki’s pouting again.

“I have another plan tonight,” Ikumi answered and laugh a bit, his eyes moving to Hiroki, “I’m sorry, Satsuki, maybe later.”

“But, I thought you have no plans tonight,” Satsuki says again.

But before Ikumi can say anything, Hiroki straighten his body and turned around to face the rest of the team, “I’ll go first, see you guys.”

“Wha—Ah, be careful, Hiroki, see you,” Aoto says, a little bit shocked to see the smaller boy left earlier than usual.

“Do you want me to accompany you on the way home, Hiroki?” asked Takanori.

“No, thank you, I can go home by myself, no need to worry,” Hiroki answered while walking towards the door and then out of the room, leaving all his teammates bewildered.

“Ah, dammit,” Ikumi cursed under his breath before grabbing all his stuff hastily and make a dash to the door, hoping he still manage to catch the smaller boy.

“Wait, Ikumi!” Akiyoshi called his name but it’s too late because the taller boy is already out of the room, “Be careful, Ikumi.”

————

In his haste, Hiroki failed to notice a figure walking towards him and almost slammed his body into that tall figure if he didn’t looked up in time. “Zaiki-kun!”

“Hey, Hiroki-kun, leaving early tonight?” asked Zaiki.

“Yeah,” Hiroki answered simply, “I don’t know if I have to congratulate you for your graduation though, I don’t feel like it.”

Zaiki give him a smile and clasped his shoulder, “Nah, don’t think about it and don’t get too sad when I’m not around, kay?”

“Zaiki-kun...” Hiroki sighed, his shoulder sagging a bit.

“Oh don’t give me that face, Hiroki-kun, come come, I’ll give you my hug!” And true to his words, Zaiki hug the smaller boy close and pat his head, “Don’t be sad, I’ll come to see your performance once in a while.”

Hiroki nodded before stepping back from that warm embrace and looked up at Zaiki. “I’m sorry, it’s just...”

“I know,” Zaiki smiled at him, “Are you going home alone? Where are the others?”

“They’re still in the dressing room,” Hiroki answered while looking down.

“Hm...” Zaiki mumbled before looking beyond Hiroki’s shoulder, “But Ikumi-kun is here, I suppose he’ll accompany you?”

Hiroki’s eyes widen. Since when did Ikumi... Did he see... Hiroki try to compose himself before answering. “No.”

“Yes,” Ikumi says at the same time as Hiroki.

Zaiki looked at Hiroki first before looking at Ikumi then turn his eye back to Hiroki again. “Uh... I still thought it’s best if someone accompany you, Hiroki.”

“I am capable of going back home by my own, Zaiki-kun,” Hiroki look straight at Zaiki’s eyes, “And I think it’s best if I go now before it’s getting late, I’ll have to catch the train afterall. See you later, Zaiki-kun.”

And with that Hiroki left Zaiki stand there, a little bit confused with Hiroki’s attitude. “Ikumi-kun?”

Ikumi walked to Zaiki before answering. “I’m sorry for his sour mood, Zaiki-kun, I think it’s my fault he’s in that kind of mood.”

“It’s okay, now off you go, it’s cold outside and we don’t want our one and only King Atobe catch a cold, do we?” Zaiki smile at Ikumi.

“Yes, of course, see you later, Zaiki-kun,” Ikumi says while waving his hand as he walk to the door.

“See you too, Ikumi and be careful,” Zaiki shouted while waving his hand at Ikumi’s retreating back. “Ah, kids these days.”

————

Hiroki stepped out of the theater where they had their performance today and he scolded himself to not brought his muffler scarf as tonight is very cold than usual and he didn’t bring his gloves and hat too. Why is he so damn unlucky today? Hiroki sighed again and getting ready for his an hour and a half long journey to his home when someone put a muffler scarf around his neck.

“You can catch a cold if you insist on going home without a scarf, a hat and a gloves,” Ikumi says in his usual deep, soft voice.

“What,” Hiroki turn his head around and face Ikumi, “Why are you here?”

“Isn’t it obvious, I’ll take you home,” Ikumi says with some kind of finality on his voice.

“You don’t have to,” Hiroki says, his hands gripping lightly at the end of the scarf.

“I want to,” Ikumi take one of Hiroki’s smaller hands and hold it tightly on his hand, “Let’s go home, Hiroki.”

Hiroki stared at their joined hands. It’s warm, Ikumi’s hand is always warm and Hiroki hide his smile under Ikumi’s muffler scarf. “Hey, don’t hide your smile, I told you I love your smile the most.”

Hiroki looked up at Ikumi and give him a soft smile. “I still don’t think you should’ve accompany me.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Ikumi says lightly, swinging their hands back and forth before tilting his head towards Hiroki, a smile decorating his lips.

“Because,” Hiroki hide his face under his—no, Ikumi’s—muffler again, he can feel his cheeks heated up.

“Because what? Because Satsuki asked me to go to the arcade with him?” Ikumi asked right to the point.

Hiroki stopped walking and take away his hand from Ikumi’s hold, his head looking down the pavement. “Hiroki? Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Hiroki let out a sigh before walking again but Ikumi cut his step and hold his shoulders. “Hiroki, please.”

That is actually the trigger, Hiroki can do nothing but take a deep breath or else he will really explode here, on the side road. He looked up at Ikumi and give Ikumi his answer.

“Why are you here when you clearly want to be with Satsuki or Akiyoshi or the rest of the team?! They’re clearly going to have fun, don’t you like going out and having fun like that? Don’t bother with me, I already told you couple times, I can go back by my own.”

Ikumi starred at him, Hiroki doesn’t know why, maybe because his eyes are glittering with tears, Hiroki doesn’t know. All day long, even before today, he keep his own feelings inside, he thought Ikumi would know by now but clearly he didn’t realize anything. Hiroki think back at those time they spend together, just the two of them, it hurts. Hiroki even goes far like cooking food only for Ikumi, he thought it would mean something but it seems all his efforts means nothing to Ikumi. Hiroki is so deep in his own thoughts, he startled when a hand cup his cheek and wiping his tears. Since when is he crying!?

“Don’t cry, please, I’m so sorry, look at me,” Ikumi says softly, “Hiroki, please, I know what I did back then with Satsuki or others is hurting you, I didn’t know that you really have feelings to me.”

Wait, what? How did Ikumi know?

“You says so yourself, Hiroki,” Ikumi says back to him, his hand still cupping Hiroki’s cheek and the other holding his hand, “You don’t realize you talked out loud?”

There’s laughter on Ikumi’s voice and that making Hiroki looked up at the taller boy and try to wipe away his tears. “So now you know what I feel, what now? You can leave me here, just go back to the others and spare me some hurt.”

Ikumi sighed and smiling softly at him, “I don’t want to go back, I want to be with you, Hiroki, is that so hard to accept?”

“Why?” Hiroki insist.

“Because I like you too, just the way you like me,” Ikumi answered, smiling his bright smile at Hiroki.

And what Hiroki do? He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish out of water and it’s so out of character for him Ikumi laughed before leaning in and enveloping Hiroki’s smaller body to him. Hiroki can feel Ikumi’s hand tenderly caress his hair while Ikumi’s other hand wrapped gently on his waist, holding his body fully to Ikumi’s warm body. It’s comfortable and Hiroki doesn’t want to leave this warm cocoon.

“Please, believe me Hiroki, when I say I like you it means just that and perhaps it’ll get more than that,” Ikumi whispered those words softly.

Hiroki let his hands gripped Ikumi’s coat and nod his head. “Don’t play with me or I’ll beat you with my racket like I did to Zaiki.”

“Oh god, Hiroki,” Ikumi laughed and squeezed Hiroki’s body before letting him go. Hiroki almost, almost whining at that but he still have common sense and good self control. He is King Atobe afterall and Atobe doesn’t whine, not openly.

“What? I could make Zaiki bleeding with my racket, you’ll be an easy target,” Hiroki says with every seriousness he can manage.

Ikumi stiffled his laugh. “Okay, okay, I am yours, Hiroki. So don’t worry about anyone else stealing me from you.”

“They better not try or my racket will meet their face nicely,” Hiroki says again.

“Now, now, don’t be too mean, you know they’re only trying to be friendly. It’s good for our bond as a team, right?” Ikumi says while grabbing Hiroki’s hand and resuming their walk.

Hiroki hummed. It’s not that he’s against that idea of team-bonding, it’s just... the fact that Akiyoshi or Satsuki, especially Satsuki, they’re always trying their best to gain Ikumi’s attention and that irritate Hiroki to no end. But now that Hiroki know Ikumi have the same feeling as his, he can say he’s happy now. Ikumi is his and his alone. No one can’t take Ikumi away from him. Well, okay, that sounds scary but Hiroki doesn’t care, Ikumi says so himself and Hiroki doesn’t particularly like sharing what’s clearly his. But the most important thing now is the fact that Ikumi’s hand tightly holding his hand all the way until they arrive in front of Hiroki’s home and give Hiroki a kiss on his forehead. And if Hiroki can’t stop smiling all the way, it’s not like it’s his fault. Afterall, Ikumi says he love Hiroki’s smile the most.

————

OMAKE

“Hiroki, please, don’t choose this song,” Ikumi plead, his face is a little bit pale than usual when he see the title of the song Hiroki choose on the monitor.

“Why not? It’s not like it’s a bad song. If you say it’s bad then it’s the same as you mocking Aoki Tsunenori-san,” Hiroki says matter of factly.

Ikumi sighed. Hiroki’s stubborness is coming out and usually Ikumi is helpless against this. Either Ikumi let Hiroki have his way or Ikumi can bring him out of this damn karaoke room and take Hiroki to the nearest clothes shop. Ikumi still mulling over his thoughts when he hear that damn lustry voice singing.

“ _Nani ga mitai? Ore-sama no nani ga?_

_Nani ga yaritai? Ore-sama no doko ga?_

_Hitomi ga urumu hodo misete yaru yo_

_Ore no bigi ni yoishirero Borero~_ ”

Ikumi try his best to control his face and reaction, Ikumi really really try hard to not let Hiroki’s voice affect him in anyway. But he is a healthy man and that voice plus that song is just testing his patience and endurance. Hiroki shouldn’t sing that song on any performance. He’s too young for this kind of song and the effect is... Dammit, Ikumi face palmed himself. It’s not only his chest which get tight, something is kind of waking up down there.

“ _Nani ga hoshii? Kisama ni ageyou_

_Nani ga yaritai? Kisama to shiyou_

_Torihada ga tatsu hodo oshiete yaru yo_

_Ore no bigi ni yoishirero Borero~_ ”

Okay, enough is enough for Ikumi. He have to save his sanity. He grab the mic Hiroki’s holding and proceed to drag Hiroki out of the room without turning off the music. And of course Hiroki doesn’t like to be dragged off like that when he’s having his time.

“Ikumi! What are you doing? I still haven’t finish that song!” Hiroki raising his voice while trying to free his hand which held on Ikumi’s tight grip.

“We’re done here. Let’s go to that cafe over there and then let’s check that clothes shop too,” Ikumi walk briskly out of the karaoke building.

“But I still want to sing!” Hiroki says and yanking off his hand from Ikumi’s.

Ikumi stop walking and almost making Hiroki slammed himself to Ikumi’s back. Somehow, Ikumi’s shoulders are tense and it seems that he’s trying to control his breath. Ikumi looks like someone who ran a mile or so.

“Hiroki, don’t sing that song again,” Ikumi says, turning his body to face Hiroki.

“Why?” Hiroki demand, his lips pouting and he crossed his arms.

“Because I’ll not be responsible if I do this to you,” Ikumi says seriously with that deep voice Hiroki always love. And then, and then Ikumi kissed Hiroki right on his lips, and it’s not a chaste kiss. It’s a deep and lingering kiss which make Hiroki’s knees feels like jelly. And he almost let out a whine when Ikumi leaned back. But, once again, he is King Atobe.

Hiroki blink his eyes and he blink again. “That was my first kiss.”

Ikumi just stared at him and then he laugh. “I’m really glad. I’m honored, really.”

Hiroki slapped Ikumi’s shoulder. “Don’t do that in the middle of the day in a public place like this again. What if someone recognize us?”

“Then everyone will know that I’m yours?” Ikumi says playfully before wrapping his hand around Hiroki’s again and leading him to the nearest cafe.

“I can make everyone know about that using Twitter, you know,” Hiroki reply.

“But isn’t it funnier this way? Don’t tell me you don’t like it,” Ikumi smile at him.

Hiroki doesn’t reply and only smile brightly at Ikumi and he’s sure that his cheeks are pink now, even if he didn’t use any blush-on this morning. He tighten his hold on Ikumi’s. He feels so happy and no one can ruin that.

 

END


End file.
